This invention relates in general to cover plates that are typically associated with electrical outlet boxes but more particularly pertains to a protective cover plate that is only used to protect the electrical outlet box during the finishing stages while constructing a wall, or the like. The cover plate is universal, whereby usable with any style or specialized brand of the known typical electrical outlet boxes that are currently available. Also, the present cover plate is functional as one unit, or multiples of the cover plate may be used in unison so as to be adaptable with electrical boxes of various sizes.
It is well known within the construction field, that when building residential and commercial buildings various workers must perform many tasks simultaneously. Thus, time is often a critical factor, as well as efficiency and productivity. For example, electrical work in the nature of installing electrical wires, fuse boxes and the like is done prior to putting up interior walls, installing sheet rock, painting and such. When the electrician finishes the first phase of the work, typically wires remain exposed and uncovered within the open electrical junction boxes. After the walls are put up, however, the electrician still must follow behind and complete the wiring to switches, appliances, lighting and so forth. It is desirable to keep the time spent on this second phase to a minimum.
However a problem exists, as the electrical wires often accidentally get cut, painted over, plastered over, or otherwise damaged by co-workers while installing the walls around and/or over the junction boxes. When this is the case, the electrician must spend extra time in repairing or cleaning the wires prior to proceeding with the final phase of installation. This is most unfortunate as this inhibits the electrician""s efficiency and inadvertently increases construction costs.
In the past many attempts have been made to remedy the situation. For example, workers may install a screwed on face plate, or they may crumple up paper wads to stuff in the junction box housing, etc. Unfortunately, these remedies are involved and are also very time consuming and thus do not resolve the problem in any manner.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means to protect the electrical outlet boxes during the construction phase in a manner that is efficient, quick, easy and inexpensive. An example of similar known prior art is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,222 entitled xe2x80x9cTEMPORARY COVER FOR ELECTRICAL OUTLET BOXESxe2x80x9d issued to: Jordan et al on Oct. 8th 1996. Wherein taught is a disposable cover of the type described which is formed from a very thin sheet of flat material having an inwardly extending flange which is sized to frictionally engage the inner surfaces of the walls of the outlet box. The cover is of the press fit variety and is used to temporarily protect the electrical components within the outlet box during construction, such as taught by the present invention. However, it can clearly be seen that this type of temporary cover has inherent disadvantages that the present invention recognizes, addresses and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught, as will be seen within the following specification.
For example, the noted reference is formed as a flat plastic plate having an exterior flange and two opposing indents for attaching the plate onto the electrical box and a finger grip for removal thereof. This is useful for its intended purpose for attaching and removing the plate but this causes additional problems. For example, the finger grip and indents within the plate can easily be filled or compacted with plaster or the like, just as easily as the electrical outlet box itself, thus defeating the entire purpose of the plate. Also, this type of plate does not provide any means for easily locating the plate and/or electrical box after the wall or sheetrock has been installed, this is important and is a novel advantage taught within the present invention. Still further the noted reference does not provide a cover plate that can be used in multiples so as to be usable with electrical outlet boxes having multiple outlets therein and/or various widths. Therefore, this type of flat electrical protective plate is not desirable and has not been found to be useful within today""s construction field.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover plate for temporarily covering an electrical outlet box that is of simple construction and economical to manufacture. For example, the plate may be formed from of material which can be corrugated, respectively. Whereby, the protective cover plate is formed having prominent ridges and grooves, each of which serve a purpose and provide unusual results not associated within the prior art, as later described.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover plate for temporarily covering an electrical outlet box that resolves the problems normally associated with the typical cover plates that are available in the construction field today.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover plate for temporarily covering an electrical outlet box that eliminates the need for any attachment means, such as nails, screws, bolts or nuts, etc.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover plate for temporarily covering an electrical outlet box that can be used several times, and/or after use may be easily discarded and/or recycled in a manner which is economically friendly, unlike plastic or other materials which are not. Although it is to be noted that the plate may be made from substantially any material of engineering choice, including metal, wood, plastic, rubber, cardboard, aluminum, etc., if so desired.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover plate for temporarily covering an electrical outlet box that can be used in multiples. Whereby allowing a workman to easily install multiple covers in a side-by-side relationship so as to be functional with electrical outlet boxes having multiple electrical outlet plugs therein, such as 4, 6, or 8, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover plate for temporarily covering an electrical outlet box that may include optional locator means thereon. For example, the plate may include a centralized magnet which allows a user to easily locate the plate as well as the outlet box after the wall or sheetrock has been erected by use of a magnet of proper polarity. Also, if the magnet is not used the cover plate and electrical outlet box may also be easily detected by use of a metal detector if so desired, which is most advantageous.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specification.